


Opportunity Knocks

by jen131



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jen131/pseuds/jen131
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl seizes the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opportunity Knocks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drabble challenge by The Caryl Daily on tumblr.

Carol walked the perimeter most nights with Daryl before everyone settled in for the night. It gave them a chance to just simply be together without the eyes of the others on them. The moon was full and bright shining high above them. 

They talked about the days events as they walked. Judith learned to say bike today and told Carol when Daryl had returned from his run. He grinned with pride. As they were finishing their second lap, Daryl stopped and turned to face her. Her eyes were glowing in the moonlight. God, she was so beautiful. He was afraid to tell her how he felt, but more afraid that he would lose her one day.

He finally decided to take the opportunity before it passed him by. He placed a hand on her cheek and turned her face towards his. He gently pressed his lips to hers and pulled back to gauge her reaction. She didn’t say anything. She simply smiled and pulled him in again.


End file.
